


OCtober Prompts

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, OC-tober, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: 31 OC developmental prompts for each day of October revolving around my Destiny OC SeraphPrompts were created by user oc-growth-and-development on tumblr
Relationships: The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Seraph's Saga [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 29
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Sunrise

Seraph loved the nighttime. Preferred it to any other time of day, in fact. It was easier for a hunter like her to hide and sneak around, though it took skill to execute the perfect shot in the dark. 

But that didn't mean she didn't love sunrise as well. 

Sunrise marked a quiet and serene moment in time, and she loved the silence just as much as she loved the darkness. 

She was often out long enough through the night to see the sunrise. Her duties as a guardian had her travel throughout the system, which allowed her to see so many sunrises on many different planets and moons, each very beautiful and different from the last. 

Seraph's favorite sunrise viewing locations on earth were by any stretch of land bordering the water. The sun felt endless as it was mirrored in the water as it rose. 

Sunrises were beautiful, she had to admit. However, Seraph wished she could share them with a special someone to make them even more beautiful.


	2. Day 2: Mercy

Mercy was not something Seraph possessed, even in the Gambit arena. Failure to eliminate all enemies (aside from guardians) could cause significant harm, both physical and mental to one's self. However, when battling against her fellow guardians, she was still just as relentless, though all for good fun as that is the point of Gambit. 

To beg for mercy was a sign of weakness. To Seraph, that was despicable. Dishonorable, even. Guardians had to be strong to protect the weak. There was no room for error in eliminating the enemies of humanity. 

Show no mercy.


	3. Day 3: Youth

Seraph didn't remember her youth. That was a flaw in becoming a guardian. When you were reborn, all of your old memories disappeared. No one knew the person they once were. 

In a way, it was nice. It was a restart on life, a fresh slate. But Seraph envied those that had the ability to grow and remember their whole life. 

On the occasions that Seraph ventured into the city proper, seeing the children play together made her smile. She wondered if she did similar things with friends in her own youth. 

Seraph could only hope the state of the universe wouldn't force their smiles to fade.


	4. Day 4: Ambush

To say Seraph disliked the Crucible was an understatement. She felt like she had no reasonable explanation for why she hated it so much. Perhaps it was the random matchup that always gave her kinderguardian teammates against a full fireteam. Perhaps it was because guardians were more unpredictable than any of the enemies against humanity. Perhaps it was Shaxx constantly yelling in your ear throughout the entire match. Or perhaps, it was all the above.

To make matters worse, her best friend Beowulf loved Crucible, and of course wanted her to join him on occasion. Seraph couldn't always say no to him, since she dragged him along into Gambit with her quite frequently. 

And when Beowulf came along one day, asking Seraph to join him once again in the Crucible, Seraph hesitantly agreed. But she knew they needed a plan. Beowulf was strong, but there were plenty of times where they lost due to poor-performance teammates against god-like opponents. 

Seraph suggested they ambush their opponents. If their team could stay grouped together and maybe camp certain areas of the arena, they would have a higher chance of killing enemies and winning the game. 

In theory, the idea was good. However, actually putting it into motion could prove to be problematic. Ultimately, they needed their teammate's cooperation. With kinderguardians it was a bit easier to convince them to follow along with the plan. The downside to having kinderguardian teammates was that their skills in the Crucible were often rather poor. In this case, all they needed to do was point and shoot at the proper time for the ambush to work.

Except even that proved to be too difficult. Seraph's team was doing poorly, although being carried almost entirely by Beowulf. Seraph at least wanted to go out with a bang, even if they lost, so she wanted to give the ambush plan one last attempt. Everyone had their super ability ready and it was the perfect time for all of them to stay grouped up and travel across the arena to unleash hell on whoever stepped in their path. But finally things went their way, even if just for a brief moment, as their team of six came across a group of four opposing guardians. 

Their opponents stood no chance. 

It was fun to see multiple super abilities being unleashed in one small area to get four kills. In the end, Seraph's team still lost but at least they had more fun losing this time.


	5. Day 5: Beloved

The Drifter with Seraph's current lover. Her first, in fact. At least, her first since she became a guardian. However, he was not her first crush. 

Before The Drifter was Cayde-6, the former Hunter Vanguard. He was a kind, funny man. Seraph probably wasn't the only person that fell for him. Even if his tragic death never came upon him, Seraph still never would have made an attempt to confess her feelings. Cayde had a family of his own. A wife and a child, according to his memory. They were no longer with him, and Seraph thought it was wrong to try and pursue something with him. Yet, Seraph had kept him close to her heart all those years. That was enough for her. 

Until she met The Drifter. When she met him, she wasn't looking for love. In fact, she was still processing Cayde's death. The Drifter was a peculiar man. She found herself drawn to him despite the negative implications. The Vanguard did not like him. But that could not stop her heart from doing what it does to people. Seraph allowed herself to step out of her comfort zone to pursue him, but only because she was so drawn to him. 

Despite how different the two of them were, their relationship blossomed. Many people did not approve, but to Seraph, it didn't matter. The Drifter was her beloved.


	6. Day 6: Luxury

The life of a hunter was not one of great luxury. Nor was that of a warlock or titan. But one did not need a lot to feel luxurious. Sometimes it was getting a new, exotic shell for their ghost that made them feel luxurious. Perhaps it was recovering a rare exotic from an engram. Perhaps it was the large sum of glimmer in their possession. Whatever it may be, it was the simple things that made guardians feel like they lived a life of luxury. 

For Seraph, it was something different, but not too far off from the mark. She had a dorm-style room of her own in the tower, but Drifter's little room on the Derelict was one of luxury in her mind. It was comfortable and had everything one person needed. And it had the love of her life. That was luxury enough.


	7. Day 7: Cliff

Seraph stood at the edge of a cliff. Looking down into it, it seemed bottomless. Everything in her brain told her not to step off the cliff. No normal person would jump.

_Jump._

Ezekiel paved the way for Seraph to jump freely and land on a hidden platform.

The first time was always frightening. What if the hidden platforms stayed hidden? What if it disappeared while you stood upon it? The simple answer to both questions was death. But Seraph knew she wasn't going to die, not with Ezekiel's help.

_Continue the mission._


	8. Day 8: Festival

The best time of year was when the festivals came to the city. It was a thrilling time for the guardians that allowed them to just take a break from their usual duties for some fun. This time, for some spooky fun. Festival of the Lost was Seraph's favorite festival of the year. 

The tower's decorations were beautiful and the Haunted Forest was always a frightening yet exciting experience to take on. Yet Seraph found it more fun to collect all the masks that Eva created. Many guardians like herself used them to scare their friends or simply make them laugh. 

That's why Seraph loved to wear the Drifter mask around the Drifter. She'd never seen him roll his eyes so hard until the day she stepped in the annex with his head on her face. 

_Happy festival._


	9. Day 9: Mentor

Seraph hadn’t thought too deeply about it, but occasionally she wondered what all the new hunter guardians did when they found their way to the tower. Before the events of Cayde’s death, he along with Ikora and Zavala were essentially mentors to guardians. Now that the hunter vanguard position was empty, she wondered if any new hunters had a mentor. Ikora and Zavala probably assumed the role to the best of their abilities, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

In the beginning, Seraph was lucky to not only have Cayde’s guidance, but also Beowulf’s mentorship. When she was rebirthed, she found it just as useful to learn from a guardian that had plenty of experiences outside of the tower. She just got lucky to meet Beowulf the second time, which started their friendship. 

Beowulf was her friend and mentor. Seraph just hoped other guardians were able to have a similar experience with another guardian, someone they could learn from and be close with. The world was too dark and lonely to not have anyone else by your side.


	10. Day 10: Silence

The hunter lifestyle was all about doing things in silence. Do not make a sound and do not be seen. Seraph was good at those things and therefore enjoyed silence.

Though in many situations, there was no silence. The loud noises from different guns, battle cries, and explosions were just some of the noises she heard on a daily basis. Sometimes the loud noises and distractions were just as good as silence for sneaking around and executing the enemies. 

But at the end of the day, nothing beat the silence. It was relaxing to fall asleep to nothing but the sound of the Derelict's engines, which was just as good as silence. Moments of silence with the Drifter were the best.


	11. Day 11: Craft

There was a large variety of weaponry available for guardians to use. Some were mass manufactured and others were more specially crafted. In some cases, weapons were so unique that they were a one-of-a-kind. 

Seraph used whatever weapons she could get her hands on to field test them before determining if they were good enough for her to keep long term. The only weapons she never got rid of were ones that had been gifted to her. They held a special meaning. 

Seraph loved snipers, but she wished she was clever enough and had the skill to craft her own. A one-of-a-kind sniper just for herself. Seraph envied those that had the skills to do that. 

One day she was sure she'd be able to craft her own impressive weapon.


	12. Day 12: Drip

_Drip._

Blood started to drip from a wound near Seraph's shoulder. Hunter armor was rather thinner to allow for faster movement in battle compared to other types of armor. it was common for Hunter armor to get ruined if they got caught up in close combat. Many times, Seraph hardly noticed she was injured due to the adrenaline running through her system.

_Drip._

Seraph summoned her ghost, Ezekiel, to take care of her wounds with the powers of the light. With Ezekiel by her side, it was impossible to tell she was even injured in the first place. 

Now she just had to get new armor.


	13. Day 13: Grow

Beowulf had the pleasure of being Seraph's friend and watching her grow over the past few years. When she was rebirthed, she was lonely and frightened. Shortly after becoming a hunter, she was still visibly nervous, as most people were, yet she strived to succeed. And she was good. Over time, she honed her skills with a sniper and excelled with a silent step. 

Along with her skills, her personality started to emerge out of the lonely and scared girl she was. Part of it might've been Cayde's own outgoing personality that drew hers out. Seraph had a good sense of humor and easily opened up to Beowulf. Additionally, he could tell she had a lot of love to give. It was evident she liked Cayde, but was hesitant to pursue. Now, she had a thing with the Drifter, and Beowulf could tell she was quite happy. 

He was happy he could be part of her life.


	14. Day 14: Cornered

As a hunter, Seraph was excellent at disappearing in the blink of an eye. This tactic helped save her ass plenty of times in Gambit when she was cornered while invading the enemy team. Four enemies against just her was a tough battle, but never impossible.

Seraph usually ran missions with a sniper and a submachine gun, good for both long distance and close combat. It allowed her to have a decent hand in any situation she was thrown in. 

Sometimes, however, she couldn't find an easy out to disappear. That's when she called upon her golden gun to really save her ass. All she needed was a few powerful shots when she was cornered to wipe out the enemies instantly. Easy win.


	15. Day 15: Myth

Seraph was no warlock, but that didn't mean she didn't like to read. She chose her own name and her ghost's name from a book, if that said anything about her. Although it was hard to find time to read much of anything, let alone anything that wasn't transferred into a data pad, Seraph found it fascinating to learn about humanity in the Golden Age. 

Before humanity learned of the Traveller, they seemed almost ancient. Their stories of fairy tales and myths were brilliant and delightful to read, but made Seraph come to a conclusion. No one could've predicted humanity to turn into what it was presently. Guardians would've sounded like characters in their tall tales. In a way it made Seraph laugh, but also troubled her. What further advancements will humanity make in the future? How crazy will it become? 

She closed her book. Maybe it was time to get back into the field.


	16. Day 16: Hand

Ghosts could revive their dead guardians and heal their wounds. But they couldn't pick them back up on their feet after reviving them. That's why Seraph liked to do strikes and missions with her best friend Beowulf. He was always there to offer her a hand to help her get back up after dying face down on the ground. It was a rare occurrence, but the gesture was still appreciated.

Seraph accepted his hand and picked her gun back up. The mission wasn't over yet.


	17. Day 17: Shelter

Seraph found shelter within Drifter's arms. He was her comfort. When she was with him, she forgot everything else in the world. There was no more pain or trauma, no more fighting when he held her. 

In her eyes, they were perfect for each other. They were complete opposites yet fit together like puzzle pieces. She was a guardian and he was a rogue lightbearer. He was one of the first guardians while Seraph was a baby in comparison. He seemed like a recluse, staying in the dank and secluded annex while Seraph was constantly away from the tower on some planetoid or other. 

But at the end of the night, she could return to Drifter and find solace in the shelter of his arms.


	18. Day 18: Vintage

Seraph wasn't an alcoholic. However, she was a lightweight when it came to alcoholic tolerance. That didn't bother her much as she didn't often drink, only for special occasions and usually with Drifter. He had a fine collection of alcohol and liqueurs since he owned a bar a long time ago.

Sometimes, Drifter liked to surprise her. For no particular reason, he pulled out a vintage red wine when she returned from an all day patrol in the EDZ. _Just for the hell of it._

Wine always helped her relax after a long day, and was always more enjoyable with friends or loved ones.


	19. Day 19: Fruit

On occasion, Seraph enjoyed heading to the Farm. It once served as an outpost for guardians, but many people had since moved on to the tower. However, it was not completely devoid of life. Guardians still passed through on occasion, and the cryptarch and postmaster never left. Nonetheless, the Farm was still quiet enough to enjoy the serenity. Seraph could sit on the cliffside near the water wheel while eating fruit and meditating. Guardians needed to break from all the action of life sometimes.

The goal went off and alerted Seraph that a few guardians were having fun playing soccer on the nearby field. It brought a smile to her face knowing she wasn't the only one that occasionally snuck away from the tower.


	20. Day 20: Glow

The Haunted Forest was entirely dark aside from the ambient glow of inanimate objects and the light projected by each guardian's ghosts. And that's what perhaps made it scarier. The dark. Not only can enemies hide in plain sight and still not be seen, but one wrong step could send a guardian to their demise. 

It is terrifying as it was, Seraph loved the aesthetic throughout the Haunted Forest. Pumpkins, spider webs, dead trees and skeletons from human and beast alike…they all enhanced the spooky atmosphere. It was too bad it only came around once a year. Seraph loved it.


	21. Day 21: Laugh

It wasn't often that Seraph had to "work" with kinderguardians, but she remembered what it was like when she became a guardian and how she appreciated someone there to guide her. Now, she was that person. Zavala had requested her to join a kinderguardian on their first strike, and she was enjoying it. 

The new guardian was very clumsy and Seraph couldn't help but to laugh, in a good way of course. First they tripped over the uneven landscape, and then they killed themselves using a rocket launcher too close to a group of enemies, both classic beginner mistakes. The new guardian quickly learned from their mistakes and learned as a seasoned guardian showed them the way. 

After defeating the final boss and collecting their loot, they all shared a good laugh with each other. Things could only get better from here.


	22. Day 22: Alone

Guardians don't take time off, but there was a point in time when Seraph needed some time for herself. And to be honest, she was never truly alone. Her ghost was always at her fingertips if she needed him. 

When Cayde died, Seraph left the tower for a while. She, along with many other guardians, had a hard time processing his death. For many, Cayde was the person they looked up to for help and leadership, and then suddenly he was gone. 

Seraph's actions were not appreciated by Zavala, whereas Ikora understood the need for some time alone. After the devastating news, Seraph fled from the tower and lived on her ship which was set to orbit earth. She was never that far from the Last City, however it was far enough away to truly feel alone. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to remain entirely alone for so long, but she came back to the city in the end.


	23. Day 23: Revenge

Seraph was not spiritual, but she tried to keep her mind at peace through meditating. It was not good for one's mind to hold a grudge for too long. Instead of holding onto grudges, Seraph made sure she got her revenge. 

Invader killed her during Gambit? She'd make sure they were first to die when she invaded. Opponent killed her in Crucible? She'd specifically hunt them down to make it even. Enemy downed her on a mission or patrol? They better watch out next time she found them. She was always looking for an excuse to use her Golden Gun. Unleashing massive power on an enemy or opponent to get revenge always felt good.

When Seraph got her desired revenge, she returned to a peaceful state. The scores were even so there were no more grudges to be held.


	24. Day 24: Teeth

One thing Seraph never really thought about were her teeth. Of course she brushed hers as often as she could given her circumstances, but there was nothing that made her think about them otherwise.

That is, until she had a toothache one night. Too many candies and chocolate strange coins later and all she could feel was a dull pain in her mouth. All it made her think about was when Eris gave her a toothbrush and a lecture about dental hygiene during a previous Festival of the Lost. 

Of course she would try to brush her teeth more, especially with her current candy eating habits, but in the meantime, she'd get her ghost to fix her right up.


	25. Day 25: Flowers

If she had to choose just one, Seraph's favorite kind of flowers would be sunflowers. They were peculiar things. As they grew, the flower would face the sun. Even when there was no sun around, they would still grow but face each other instead. In a way, they reminded her of guardians. They looked up and grew from the Traveler's light which was their sun, and they turned to each other in the darkness. 

Went to Festival the Lost happening at the moment, the tower bots are decorated every nook and cranny of the tower. Among those decorations happened to be sunflowers. It made Seraph happy to see them growing, even in the darkness of the Annex.


	26. Day 26: Costume

Around the time the Festival of the Lost came around, more guardians could be seen dressed in costume around the tower. Seraph, however, preferred to just wear the various masks from Eva, rather than a whole new get up. She was a busy guardian, after all. To make up for it, she purchased new shells for her ghost Ezekiel to wear. In a way, they were like costumes for ghosts, especially the ones that looked like cats or bats rather than just a reskin of the classic ghost shell. 

This year, Seraph was able to purchase a ghost ghost shell, which made her laugh. Ezekiel was dressed with a little sheet over himself whenever he was in his physical form. It was perfect for the festival.


	27. Day 27: Midnight

The tower was a busy place at all hours of the day, even at midnight. Like any other place, however, it had its busier and slower moments. Some particular locations were often more busier than others, like the postmaster and cryptarch. 

Unusually, Drifter was still away with some guardiy as they battled in Gambit. It was already well past midnight and Drifter didn't host Gambit all night. He liked to sleep too. Seraph had been done with her patrol for a while and was waiting for everyone to return so she could convince Drifter to go out for ramen with her. 

Although she could've waited in his little lair in the annex, she decided to sit at the landing zone and dangle her feet off the ledge. A few guardians had come and gone, but for the most part it was peaceful. She should wait here more often.


	28. Day 28: Treat

During Festival of the Lost, it wasn't uncommon to see kids in the city going door to door with a bag in hand, prepared to accept treats from their neighbors. Guardians did a similar activity with the vendors among the tower. They would give one treat to obtain another, taking them to those who favored them. But when it came to Drifter, he didn't want any treats from Seraph. Instead, he insisted that she take some of the dark chocolate motes guardians brought him. His candy collection cauldron was already overflowing with tiny chocolate motes. 

Seraph smiled and took a handful of chocolate motes. The rest were his problem to deal with.


	29. Day 29: Need

People need food and water to survive, but they also need physical contact with other people, too. A lack of physical contact for too long was not good for one's brain. 

Seraph had been there before, isolated with no one but her ghost for a long time, and unfortunately, he couldn't hold her. With Drifter, things were different now. Every night that she was able to, she always chose to spend her down period with him. Being able to sleep right next to someone and feel their heat made her feel safe, even though she was the one meant to make people feel safe.


	30. Day 30: Flight

Fight or flight. Both were natural physiological reactions to certain, often threatening, situations. Guardians were time and time again put in stressful situations, so this reaction was constantly activated. However, they didn't have the option to take flight, at least not morally. If you did not fight with passion, you were a coward. 

Seraph was no coward. Did she have fear? Yes, but she did not flee from frightening situations. In fact, she often ran towards the fight rather than back away from it. It was only right as a guardian in her eyes.


	31. Day 31: Reflection

Seraph peered at her reflection in the mirror. Green eyes stared back at her. It had been quite a while since the last time she'd really studied herself. Her hair had grown longer, almost too long to keep hidden beneath a helmet. She could use a trim, but it looked nice with a little more length to it. Despite her skin being of a purple hue, there were still dark circles under her eyes denoting a lack of sleep. 

She should be taking better care of herself, but sometimes it was difficult to do as a guardian. Seraph cared more about other people than herself and often put them before herself. Only in the extremes would she stop to think of herself first. Finally she took a step back from the mirror. Maybe some sleep would be a good place to start.


End file.
